


The Green Paladin and the Legendary Defiler

by Moro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Bukkake, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Hypnotism, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied Relationships, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Mind Break, Monster porn, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slutty Pidge, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Tongues, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moro/pseuds/Moro
Summary: Captured by the Galra, Pidge is given to one of Haggar's special experiments.Precisely as it says in the tags.  Hardcore monster porn with a lot of kinks.  Enjoy!(also implies/references all other paladins x Pidge)





	The Green Paladin and the Legendary Defiler

“Wait.”  Haggar’s voice cut through the air like a jagged knife.  “Bring the green Paladin to me.”

The Galra soldiers carrying Pidge exchanged curious glances but didn't dare to question the druid.  They brought Pidge up to her, Haggar stepped closer, looking over the unconscious Paladin appraisingly.  She laced her long fingers together and grinned wickedly.

“Bind her hands and give her to that new creature,” she rasped.  Beneath the hood of her robe, her yellow eyes flashed dangerously, and she chuckled to herself, not caring for the discomfort of the Galra soldiers.  “The experimental result it seems was rather unusual.  If presented with this… vulnerable… Paladin, I think its behavior will be _quite_ interesting.”

“ _That_ experiment?” one of the Galra asked nervously.  

The other just shuddered, though he tried his best to hide it.  “It will be done.”  

The space witch smiled to herself as she watched the soldiers cuff Pidge’s wrists and take her away.  

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Pidge regained consciousness on a cold metal floor, her head aching, her vision fuzzy as she slowly opened her eyes.  She struggled to get to her feet, but all her limbs felt like lead.  She tried to stretch her arms, but her wrists were trapped in a set of high-tech Galra cuffs.  

“Ugh… damn it.”

She pulled against the cuffs for a few moments before it became apparent that she wasn't going to be able to break them or wriggle free.  With an irritated sigh she settled for sitting up, trying to get her bearings.  It was even harder without her glasses (or helmet, which served the same function) as everything further than a few meters away was reduced to murky smudges of colored light and shadows.  It wasn't helped by the dim illumination, the cell suffused with muted pink light that didn't manage to reach the dark corners.  Further up on the adjacent wall, she could see a window, although it was one-way, impossible for her to see anything on the other side.

“Really… I can't believe this…” Pidge muttered in irritation, shaking her head slowly.   _Well, I guess I should be grateful they didn't just kill me… what happened?  I can't remember…_ She stared hard into the darkness, getting unsteadily to her feet.   _Did those Galra drug me or something?_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a low, menacing growl emanating from the darkness a few meters away.  Pidge tensed, instinctively trying to reach for her bayard, making a frustrated noise when, of course, it was nowhere to be found.   _Duh, of course the Galra took it… shit, how am I going to get that back?  No, scratch that part, how am I going to get out of here?   Think, think, there’s got to be a way out of this._

There was a scratching of something sharp on the bare metal floor, a deep rumbling snarl, and the other occupant of her cell came into view.  To her eyes it was as though it melted into existence from inky darkness, its outline appearing gradually, the full body only then revealing itself as the complete shape became apparent.

It was _big,_ quadrupedal, a bit over two and a half meters tall at its shoulders and about four meters long from head to tail.  Its body shape was similar to a monstrous tiger, with heavily muscled forelegs and shoulders and huge paws with long, fearsome claws which had been reinforced with dull grey metal.  The creature’s body was covered in glossy black and grey plating—gleaming fuchsia with quintessence in the low light of the room, in an elegant segmented pattern so it resembled a suit of armor.  Beneath the armor the monster was covered in purple fur, as typical of Galra. From just behind its shoulders, slightly down from its back, protruded a pair of bright pink tapered tentacles, each one almost as long as the rest of its body, which lazily moved about in the air.  Its head was vaguely canine in shape with a long snout and pointed ears, but it had no visible eyes at all, the armor plating covering the space where eyes would have been.  The beast bared its fangs at Pidge, showing a mouth filled with huge, fearsome teeth.

_Not good.  It might be blind but it already knows I'm in here._

Pidge pressed her back against the wall, not taking her eyes off the monster, her heart pounding.   _Maybe it’s friendly… if it’s in here with me, then maybe it’s a prisoner too.  Don’t panic._

“Hey, friend,” said Pidge, holding up her cuffed hands in what she hoped was a placating and completely non-threatening gesture.  “Who… or maybe what… are you?”

The beast opened its jaw wide in what resembled a feral grin, long tongue lolling from its mouth.  At the same time, the tentacles moved more rapidly in the air.   _Are those sensory organs, then… ?  It obviously can't see, so it might use smell or electromagnetism to navigate._

“You can't talk, huh?” Pidge inquired, trying to keep talking to tamp down her nerves.  “That's ok.  I'll talk for both of us… my name's Pidge…”  No response from the creature other than another growl, deeper and more resonant.  A sudden chill chased down Pidge's spine.  If it _was_ attempting to communicate intelligently, the sounds were too alien and animalistic for Pidge to recognize them as a language.  It sounded more like an animal than a thinking being. Eyeing the beast’s massive jaws, Pidge held up her cuffed wrists, inclining her head in its direction.

“Uh, so, I don't suppose you could help me out with these?” she asked hesitantly.  “You've got some big teeth, I bet they could break these cuffs pretty easily, then we can both get out of here, how about that?”

Suddenly the creature let out a snarl and leapt forward, knocking Pidge flat on her back and knocking the wind out of her—she cried out in pain as the monster’s claws slashed at her where they landed, ripping through the thin pilot suit and cutting at her skin.  Trickles of blood oozed from the thin cuts—the claws were razor-sharp and cut cleanly through her skin—as Pidge struggled to throw the creature off, but it was far too big and strong for her escape attempt to have any effect.  She stared up at it with wide eyes, willing herself not to be afraid.  

“Owww… hey, watch those claws, huh?”  Pidge said, forcing her voice to stay steady.  The monster's mighty jaws were only a few centimeters from her face, hot breath palpable, its deep growling resonating in her chest, the odd, almost ozone-like odor that radiated from the creature's powerful flesh.  Bright purple-pink quintessence flickered over the armor plates and the beast’s claws.  

_Shit it's not going to help me it's **definitely** going to eat me—_

Instead of tearing her face off right then and there, the beast inclined its head with a curious sniff, smelling its prey, long tongue dragging for a moment over Pidge's face as it inspected her.  Its heavy tongue left a slimy trail of drool and she shuddered, her heart racing so fast and hard she could feel her blood rushing in her limbs.

“You really don't wanna eat me,” Pidge said nervously, twisting, still trying to squirm out from under it with no success.  Its weight was immense, its claws still painfully digging into her shoulders where it held her down.  “I promise, I'm too small to be worth it anyway, I'd barely be a snack… And I probably don't taste very good either… ”

The monster's long tongue lolled from its open mouth, drool dripping from it down onto Pidge's skin.  The tentacles, which had been moving rapidly around in the air came slowly down towards her. Pidge stared in horrified fascination as a thick, goopy dark purple substance slowly began to ooze from a narrow slit at the ends of the tentacles, dripping onto the floor.

 _What in the… what the hell **is** this thing?!_  

The beast ran its long tongue further down her face and neck and Pidge shuddered involuntarily.  Warm and slightly viscous, the wet touch sent shivers down her spine.  The pilot suit felt thin and insubstantial, a covering scarcely better than nothing at all.

“S-see, see?  I, I don't taste good, at all, right?” she stammered. “Come on… you don't have to eat me… please… ”   _I have to be crazy, thinking I can negotiate with this thing… can it even understand what I'm saying?_

Suddenly the monster growled, seized the front of her pilot suit in its sharp teeth, yanking sharply upwards—Pidge gave a yelp of surprise as the teeth scraped her skin and the fabric stretched, ripped, and was shredded to pieces.  Only a few scraps remained of the front of the suit, nothing significant enough to cover her, and those scraps held in place only by the light armor covering her shoulders, forearms, and lower legs.  The monster made a low, rough sound that almost sounded like a chuckle, letting the shredded scraps of fabric drop.  Pidge shivered with the sudden exposure to the chilly air, her heart pounding with a fresh burst of adrenaline.  

_What is it doing?  An intelligent creature probably wouldn't want to eat my clothes but this thing really doesn't seem like it's smart enough to care…_

“Seriously, wh… what do you want with me?” Pidge asked nervously.  “What did you do that for… ?”  Of course, the creature didn't answer her, instead curiously licking her exposed body, the drool slicking her wherever it touched, picking up little traces of blood from the shallow scratches its claws had inflicted earlier.  

“H-hey!”  Pidge tensed at the sensation much more palpable on her bare skin, and she let out an involuntary gasp as it caressed her small exposed breasts, dragged over her nipples briefly, feeling her body’s automatic response.  The tongue continued its leisurely path down her body as it slid between her legs—

“N-no, no, _wait_ , what are you _doing_ —!”  All the pieces abruptly came together in Pidge's mind at once.   _Oh for… No way, I can't believe this, there's no way it really wants to—I have to stop it somehow—_

She strained as hard as she could against the beast’s immense weight pinning her down with a frustrated sound, trying to curl her legs close to her body and pulling once more at the cuffs around her wrists—the monster snarled angrily, tentacles lashing down towards Pidge in a motion almost too fast for the naked eye to see, one wrapping around each of her thighs and yanking her legs roughly apart—Pidge gave a startled yell and tried to pull her legs free, but the tentacles’ iron grip was as solid as the cuffs binding her wrists.

“Wait, stop!” she cried, struggling again, wincing as the creature squeezed the tentacles harder around her legs, as though emphasizing its powerful strength.  “You're confused!  I know you can see that I'm female, but I'm not a female of your species!  Listen to me, _wait_!”   

The creature didn't care, obviously, intent on its course of action.  With the monster's tentacles holding her legs apart Pidge was helpless to do anything as it began to explore her with its tongue, warm wetness teasing at her.

“Ahhhn… nnh… !  No… no!  S-stop… !”  Pidge squirmed and moaned, she felt so exposed with her lower half held up off the floor and the creature's warm tongue licking up and down over her, rubbing briefly against her clit.  There was no finesse or deliberation to it, the movements were random, but this irregularity had the effect of teasing, the intermittent wet heat and pressure of its tongue had an inescapable effect, an ache of need steadily building in her, her chest rapidly rising and falling as her own body’s responses betrayed her.

_No, it feels good, I can't…_

“Hnnn, _aahh_ , n, no… let me go…” she protested, a lot weaker than before, feeling herself getting wet as the creature licked her more firmly.  Her moans grew more frequent, her mumbled protests less so, pleasure beginning to overpower the fear, and this seemed to encourage the monster—it ceased the exploratory licks and slid its long tongue inside her instead.  She gave a startled moan as it wiggled and flexed inside, hot and slick with the creature’s saliva and her own fluids steadily trickling down her thighs.

 _I **am** scared but… damn it, it feels good, it feels so good…  _In and out the creature's tongue began to move steadily, thrusting and wriggling inside her roughly each time, she felt every bit of the tongue as it moved inside, wide but soft and flexible, pressing against every sensitive area, the creature making hungry sounding growls and slurping loudly with every lick and thrust of its tongue.

“Please—ahhn, _nhh_ — _please_ … !” Pidge gasped, not sure _what_ she was pleading for, exactly—for it to stop, for it to keep going?—eyes falling closed and writhing helplessly in the monster's grasp, gasping and moaning, her whole body slick with sweat.  Where the tips of the tentacles contacted her legs they slowly smeared their warm purple fluids onto her skin.  The feeling of its tongue fucking her was unlike anything she'd ever felt before in her life.

Gradually, Pidge stopped fighting against the monster's hold on her (it was futile to try anyway) and allowed herself to go limp in its grasp.  Almost as though it had realized she was no longer resisting, the beast released one of her legs.  That tentacle slithered its way up her body, the tapered tip dripping steadily with the purple secretion and smearing the stuff in a line over her chest—it was a viscous, warm slime, slick but slightly sticky, so that it oozed slowly over Pidge’s skin rather than dripping off.  She shivered at the tentacle’s probing touch up her body—and then her moans were suddenly stifled as the tentacle shoved itself into her mouth.  She choked; the thick purple fluid tasted unpleasantly bitter and strangely tangy, tears sprang to her eyes involuntarily as the tentacle began thrusting in and out of her mouth, thick liquid beginning to steadily slide down her throat—she struggled to pull her head back, to spit it out, but her head was already trapped against the floor, she couldn't do anything as the tentacle was forced deeper until it hit the back of her throat, she couldn't breathe—she felt tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, her continued moaning muffled by the tentacle as the monster’s tongue kept moving inside her.  The base of the long tongue rubbed against her clit with every wriggling thrust inside, pleasuring her inside and out.

 _This can't be good… this stuff better not be poisonous…_ The tentacle sped up fucking her throat and she could feel more of the purple substance oozing down her throat—it was very warm in her throat and she could feel it sliding all the way down to her stomach, like from drinking very hot coffee.  Then, abruptly, the tentacle disgorged a huge spurt of the stuff, so much she could feel the _force_ of it shooting down her throat, filling up her mouth—she had no choice but to gulp down huge mouthfuls of the slick purple slime, one after another—a secondary burst of fear gripped her through the pleasured haze and yet she could feel herself getting closer, could feel pleasure building to the tipping point with every thrust of the monster’s tongue— her hips moving towards it as if of their own accord—

_No, shit, I'm going to—!_

—and she shivered, tensed, and came, her muffled moans becoming a whine, the beast slurping up as much of her juices as it could as they gushed from her small spasming body.  With a satisfied purr-like noise, the monster’s tongue finally withdrew, slurping sounds continuing for a few moments; apparently the creature was greatly enjoying the taste, or possibly regarded the fluids as food.

After a very, very long few moments, it also pulled the tentacle from Pidge's mouth.  Excess purple liquid oozed from between her lips and down her face, slowly dripping onto her chest.  She coughed, feebly reached up with her bound hands to try and wipe the excess off her face, but it was too thick and there was too much, and her attempt to wipe it off proved largely ineffective.

 _There's so much… I feel… weird…_ Pidge’s body was still trembling in the aftermath of her orgasm, she felt filthy, her thoughts felt increasingly fuzzy and hard to put together.  A deep flush had spread across her cheeks, and a dark purple haze had fallen over her soft brown eyes, her pupils blown wide and shimmering with glowing pink light.   

 _What's happening to me…?  Feels… strange…_ She swallowed a few more times, coughing, trying to clear her throat of the viscous substance.Warmth was spreading steadily from her stomach outwards. _What is this… ?  It feels like… my body is burning up…_

A pulsing ache of need between her legs was growing more insistent by the moment, in spite of her orgasm only moments before, the feeling of warmth filling up her whole body as though the blood rushing in her veins was being rapidly heated.  The monster made the purring sound again, both tentacles moving back and forth in the air like dancing snakes.

 _It's… pheromones… ?  An aphrodisiac effect, it must be… I don't know, I can't think…  I want… I need… no, what's happening… ?!_ She shuddered, her breathing heavy and her face flushing, a feeling of overwhelming, _desperate_ need to be fucked was overcoming her, like someone had turned that dial up in her body up past its limit.  The need was almost unbearable, overriding all other thoughts, and Pidge looked up at the creature with her half-lidded eyes covered with purple lust-haze, fighting to form words through the hypnotic trance that was filling her mind and body.

“I… please…”   _Can't think…  please… fuck me… I don't care…  fuck me, I **need** it… _

The beast bared its vicious teeth, in what seemed to Pidge like a knowing smile, grabbed her small body with both tentacles and deftly flipped her over onto her knees, keeping one tentacle firmly wrapped around her thin torso, further smearing her skin with the thick purple hypnotic fluid.

“Hhhnn… go on… ” Pidge murmured, her speech slurred to the point of near-incomprehensibility.  “do… it… _fuck me_ …”

_What am I saying… ?  I don't… understand…_

A triumphant cackling echoed from somewhere not that far away.  Pidge heard a scratchy female voice, although she could not understand the words.

_Who's there… someone is watching me… ?_

Pidge couldn't manage to construct a coherent enough thought to work out anything more out about it.

_I… it doesn't… matter… I still need…_

“Please…” she repeated, trembling with the overwhelming need roaring in her blood.  The bright pink glow of her pupils flickered and shimmered like a slow-moving strobe light, her mouth half-open with shallow, heavy breaths.

The monster growled, tightened its hold around Pidge’s torso with the tentacle supporting her, and the other slithered inside her easily—the creature’s saliva still covered her inside and out.  Pidge let out a grateful moan, the tentacle was a little thicker than the monster’s tongue and significantly firmer, and as it began to steadily thrust in and out she found herself spreading her legs of her own volition, mumbling half-nonsense between moans.  The tentacle had a perfectly smooth surface texture, like hard skin without any imperfections.   _It feels… so… good…_

The tentacle fucked her at a leisurely pace for a little while as Pidge whimpered and writhed, so wet it slowly dripped down her thighs.  

“Nnh, faster…” Pidge moaned, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew perfectly well the monster probably couldn't understand her any more now than it had before, but couldn't keep from begging, her words almost didn't feel like her own.  Her dilated pupils glowed brightly in the dim cell.  

Whether because it now understood Pidge’s words or merely of its own volition, the monster obliged her with quicker thrusts—using the tentacle wrapped around her waist and chest as leverage to pull her body back to meet them.  And then, after only a few of these faster thrusts, that tentacle let go of her torso and smoothly thrust into her alongside the first—

“Nn—ahhhn!  Aaahhnh, oh god yeah…” Pidge moaned, the two tentacles filling her rubbed against each other, twisted, moved inside, rubbing every sensitive spot inside her, the friction of the two felt so good…  Pidge slumped to the floor, barely able to stay on her knees, and let the tentacles work, feeling another orgasm irresistibly building…  The tentacles fucking her picked up speed, more of the purple substance oozing inside her with every alternating thrust and suddenly both tentacles disgorged a flood of hypnotic fluid, she could _feel_ it erupting inside her, thick and sticky, filling her up and acting as additional lubricant as it overflowed from her, forced out by the rapid thrusts.  Each tentacle moved independently, both thrusting in and out and twisting around each other.  Pidge’s throat felt raw from the earlier throat-fucking as she moaned, but she was too far gone to care about it.

“Aahh… nh, more, _more…”_ she panted, “I'm… so close…”

As though it actually _had_ understood, the beast altered the angle of the tentacles in her, fucking her in short hard thrusts, and with a sharp cry she came, nerve endings all alight for several seconds—her moans shifted into plaintive cries, the tentacles didn't stop moving as the orgasm rushed through her.

Finally the tentacles withdrew, thick purple fluid slowly oozing out in their wake, Pidge was absolutely covered in the stuff.  It was streaked all over her body, a sticky mess of it between her legs which had been splashed and pushed out so it covered her thighs and stomach too, more streaks of the fluid sticking her hair to her head and smeared on her face.  Her empty eyes gazed at nothing, involuntary spasms wracking her small body, her bound hands grasping weakly at the floor.  

“...m… more…” Pidge mumbled.   _What am… I… saying… ?_

The monster pinned her hard to the ground, huge paw on her back holding her down—she barely noticed the claws digging into her flesh, more cuts into her abused skin—the insistent need washed out almost everything anyway, and then the beast shifted its back legs on either side of her and she felt its huge cock between her legs—

—and when the monster shoved its cock into her, massive and _hot_ her moan came out more of a scream, even the earlier stretch from its tongue and tentacles didn't prepare her for how long and thick the beast’s cock was.  

“Ngh… _f, fuck_ … !  It's… s-so big… hnn… !”

The beast’s cock filled and stretched her immensely, a deep stinging and aching radiating through her whole body as the monster started fucking her—unlike the tentacles its cock was not perfectly smooth, and with every thrust some kind of subtle raised texture on the underside of the huge shaft would rub against her clit sending pleasure through her body in waves.  The hypnotic trance sapped her of any will to resist.

_It's… it hurts… but…_

“...feels… good… ” Pidge murmured, her speech even more slurred than before, it was so hard to form any sounds other than moans, her mind was melting and there was hardly any room for thoughts other than how _good_ it felt, how _much_ she needed to be fucked… “mm… more…”

One of the tentacles shoved into her mouth as before and Pidge moaned around it as the beast started fucking her with rough, erratic thrusts, the huge cock easily sliding in and out with her whole body so slick with the monster's saliva, her own sweat, and the aphrodisiac fluid that came from its tentacle limbs.  Involuntary tears trickled down Pidge’s face, the monster alternately thrusting the tentacle in and out of her mouth as it fucked her mercilessly into the floor.  Every thrust of its hips shoved her forward and the strong tentacle in her mouth would push her right back, it felt like it was fucking her so hard and deep that its cock was piercing her all the way through.  More of the purple fluid oozed from the tentacle into Pidge's mouth, only a little trickle now, but she'd already swallowed so much it felt endless, it was all she could taste.  Then she felt the other tentacle moving behind her, her scream was muffled by the one in her mouth as the monster's second tentacle thrust into her ass, alternating thrusts with its cock—

_It'll… tear me in half… but it feels… so… good…_

—her whole body ached as the monster fucked her, the tentacles in her mouth and ass making her feel like she was being turned inside out, a deep ache throbbed from all the way up in her belly like the huge cock and tentacle were hollowing her out inside.  The tentacle pulled abruptly from her mouth and her cries echoed in the empty room, mingled with the thick wet sound of the monster using her, the creature’s growls of its own pleasure.  

“Ahh—nnh, fuck, _fuck me_ …” Pidge moaned, words she spoke without thinking, her mind so thoroughly muddled that every sluggish thought was an effort. _Hurts… feels good… I don't… know…_ The monster's massive cock slammed inside as deeply as it could go with every thrust, Pidge felt the impact reverberate through her body with a spike of pleasure so harsh and overwhelming it blurred into the pain, her body and mind were a mess, it was impossible to think about anything anymore—whimpering, she felt the warm rush of another orgasm, her body jerking under the monster.  The fog over her eyes made them seem blank, no light reflecting from them, empty of anything but desire.  The monster's thrusts grew more erratic, slamming its cock into her with irregular jerking motions—she cried out weakly as she felt it come inside her with explosive force, its cum unleashed in great thick torrents, splashing deep inside and overflowing, filling her up inside and spraying over her outside.  The tentacle loosed several spurts of aphrodisiac fluid, and she groaned, it felt like the only thing inside her was cum and aphrodisiac fluid.The texture on the beast's cock rubbing back and forth over her clit sent her over the edge and again she came, yet another wave of pleasure overtaking her.

Despite its orgasm and the quantity of cum produced, it seemed the monster wasn't finished with her.  Its thrusts stopped only briefly before it started fucking her again—she whimpered, almost a sob, she was so sensitive from coming so many times already that there was a painful edge to everything, her body ached and stung, but even so she felt the pleasure building up irresistibly inside yet again, it was as though the lust-trance the creature’s purple fluid put her in also overrode her body’s natural limits and forced the pleasure to override all else.  And she was utterly helpless to stop it.  

_Feel so full… so much… my stomach hurts…_

Her moans were ragged and breathy, her mouth felt dry and her throat hurt from screaming, but still over and over the monster slammed its cock into her, and still, impossibly, it wrung pleasure from her helpless body.  She trembled and cried out weakly as she came again within minutes, her body pushed so far beyond its limit, the pleasure of the orgasm muddied with the sting of her body’s oversensitivity.

_How… many times have I… I don't know…_

The monster came inside her a second time, there was so much… _I feel so full, like I'm going to explode, it's so much…_

Pidge whimpered, uselessly begging, “Please…”  She was so sensitive and overwhelmed, every nerve in her body was shrieking at her.  

As the last spurts of cum erupted from the monster's cock, forcing more and more out around it, covering Pidge in the excess, the beast seemed satisfied, finally, and pulled out of her, letting her drop limply to the floor.  Pidge felt blackness closing in on her almost immediately.  Her limbs refused to move and she lost consciousness in minutes.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Keith raced down identical hallways one after another, his heart pounding with adrenaline.  Skidding to a stop in front of a heavy door, he whirled in place, dropped to the floor—just in time, two laser blasts exploded onto the door behind him, splashing sparks and fragments of molten metal above him.  Immediately he kicked off the floor and lunged for the pair of robot guards, thrusting his bayard forward and up—a crunching of metal as the sword decapitated the robot, sending its head flying down the hallway—the other robot prepared to fire its blaster again but Keith was too fast, yanking the bayard out of the headless robot and swinging it sideways, catching the other robot cleanly across the torso.  Sparks erupted from the area of impact and the robot dropped its weapon.  Keith swung his sword a second time across the chest, and it crunched, fell backwards, and crumpled to the floor.  He slashed the sword through the robot’s head to finish it off, leaping back to avoid the sparks.

_I don't have any time to waste._

“Please let this be the right place.”  Keith jammed the sword into the still-smoking hole in the door and dragged it down with all his strength, slicing a large gash into the reinforced metal until it was large enough for him to fit through.  He climbed in the improvised door into a large, darkened room, holding the bayard up defensively as his eyes adjusted to the low light.

“Pidge?” Keith called.  “Pidge, are you here?”  

In answer he heard a low, resonant growling—he tensed immediately, all the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

From the darkness a massive feline beast lunged at him with a snarl—Keith scrambled backwards, ducking under the massive creature and slashing up at its stomach with his sword.  The beast roared angrily, narrowly dodging the attack and swiping for Keith with its claws, slashing through the light armor and scratching into Keith’s shoulder with a fine spray of blood—Keith swore and hissed in pain, rolling out of the way as the creature landed with all its weight where he'd been only moments before.  Its huge glowing claws scratched the floor as it rounded on Keith, lunging for him with its fearsome teeth bared—Keith dashed to the side, trying to circle behind the enemy, searching for another vulnerable spot in its heavy armor plating.  The monster swiped at Keith with both front paws—Keith leapt to the side, barely avoiding the claws as they caught only empty air, still running as the creature snarled in frustration.  

Keith swerved to the side of his opponent, aiming for a stab under the creature’s front leg, but his attack fell short, the beast neatly dodging to the side.In the blink of an eye two tentacles shot towards him from behind the monster’s powerful shoulders—Keith shouted with alarm and stumbled backwards; one tentacle grasped the air where he’d been a heartbeat before, but the other found its target, grabbing onto the arm holding the bayard and yanking him up into the air.  Keith dropped his weapon, swore angrily, struggled and pulled against the tentacle, dangling helplessly off the floor—the creature opened its jaws wide, rows of razor-sharp teeth and a long tongue dripping with drool, coming closer, moving in for the kill—

“Let _go_ of me!”  Keith swung his legs up and _kicked_ straight out as hard as he could, both feet impacting the creature’s face with a satisfying _crunch_ —the creature howled in pain and dropped him, shaking its head back and forth with angry growls, a thin trickle of blood oozing from its jaw, both tentacles moving back and forth in the air so rapidly they were difficult to track.  Keith wasted no time in retrieving the bayard now that the monster was distracted—as soon as he got his fingers around it, he lunged upward, this time aiming the sword for the unarmored fur just below the beast’s head.  The blade struck home with a sickening _squish_ , sinking in all the way to the hilt—blood sprayed from the wound as the beast shrieked in agony, tentacles lashing out at random.

“Take this!”  Keith yelled, hauling down on the blade with all his strength—the sword sliced through the creature’s flesh, spraying more blood down his arm, before he yanked it out, stumbling backwards.  The monster howled and gurgled, thrashing its head back and forth as more blood spewed forth from the wound, until it swayed where it stood, once, twice, then collapsed to the floor with an impact that shook the entire room.  The beast’s blood pooled slowly around it as it gurgled a few more times, then finally was silent.  

Keith’s chest heaved as he sucked in great deep breaths, still staring at the creature for several minutes until he was satisfied it really was dead.    

“Anyone _else_?!” he asked defiantly, holding up his bloody bayard and looking around the room, as if daring another monster to leap out at him.  Silence, for several moments… until, very faintly, he heard small sounds from somewhere in the room.

“...nnh… hmm… ?”

Keith immediately turned in the direction of the familiar voice.  “Pidge!  Stay where you are, I’ll come to you!”  He made his way cautiously to the further side of the room, still wary of possible hidden threats.  The wound on his shoulder stung persistently but he barely noticed the pain.

Then, as he drew closer to an opposite wall, he spotted her, sprawled on the floor and apparently unconscious.  She was thoroughly spattered with some kind of strange purple slime, and even more covered with another, milky white fluid.

“Pidge!”  Keith removed his helmet, holstered the sword and ran over to her, kneeling and laying his hand on her sticky shoulder.  Close up he saw that her Paladin suit was completely shredded, and her body was covered in bloody claw marks and more than a few bruises.  She looked a wreck.  Her eyes were closed but her chest slowly rose and fell with steady breaths as Keith gently shook her shoulder.  “Pidge, it’s me, it’s Keith.”

For a moment, there was no response, but then she stirred.

_…Keith… ?_

Slowly she opened her eyes.  They had returned to normal, the purple haze was gone, but her thoughts were still a bit sluggish, with fatigue rather than alien hypnosis.  Keith looked down at her, his brow creased with worry.

“Pidge, _please_ , talk to me, are you ok?” he asked urgently.    

“...Keith?” Pidge said softly.  

Keith let out the breath he'd been holding.  “Yeah, it's me.  I came to get you out of here.”  He looked over Pidge, looking pained.  “Hold on, let me get those cuffs off you.”  

Keith pulled out his bayard and sliced through one side of the Galra cuffs.  Pidge pulled her hands free and rubbed her eyes with the back of one hand, flexing her wrists in an attempt to alleviate the stiffness.  Her whole body ached profoundly, she could have sworn even her internal organs and bones were feeling it.

“Sorry I didn't get here sooner,” Keith said, helping Pidge sit up.  “I killed the monster I found in here with you.  Did it hurt you badly?”

“Um.  Well.  It… didn’t try to kill me,” Pidge said.  “It apparently thought I’d make a better _mate_ than _meal._ ”

Keith blinked several times.  His brain seemed to be stalled like it was refusing to accept what he'd just been told.  “...you’ve got to be kidding.”

“Why would I kid about that?”  Pidge replied sardonically.  “What do you think all this white stuff is?  I can tell you it’s not mayonnaise.”

Keith shuddered in horror.  “Oh my god,” he gasped, barely above a whisper.  

“I'm fine,” said Pidge dismissively.  “What, it’s gross when none of it is yours?”

Keith choked on nothing.  “Wh—that's _completely different_!” he protested with a horrified expression.  “That's—you _can't_ compare—!”

“Really though, I’m all right,” she reassured him with a little smile.  “I mean, I am _really_ sore, and I could _seriously_ use a shower.  But I’ll be ok.  Promise.”

Keith sighed slowly.  “...I was so worried, Pidge,” he admitted very quietly, gently stroking her sticky hair.  “I was afraid it was already too late.”

“Awwww, _Keith_!”  Pidge exclaimed with a delighted grin.  “Did I really just hear you say you were _worried_ about me?  Heheh, I knew you cared!”  

Keith tried to glare at her, but his relief was too obvious on his face.  “I got your bayard back too, so let's get you out of here.”

Pidge looked surprised. “Wow, you found it?”

Keith gestured to his side where Pidge’s weapon was holstered next to his own.  “Yeah.  Got lucky and found it only lightly guarded.  Can you walk?”

“Probably not, but I’ll try.”  Pidge attempted to get to her feet, but her shaky legs gave out right away and she slumped back to the floor.  “Nope, not happening.”

“It’s all right, I'll carry you,” said Keith, putting his helmet back on and scooping her up, not caring about the sticky substances with which she was covered.  He was already a mess from the dead creature’s blood anyway.  “The way out _should_ be clear, but keep an eye out for me.”  

“So, you _did_ come get me _by yourself_?”  Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow.  She rested her head against Keith’s chest; with a destroyed suit and no alien aphrodisiac in her system to warm her, it was _cold_ in the ship, and Keith provided a welcome warmth.

“Yeah, I didn't want to wait for anyone else,” he answered.  “Would've slowed me down.”  

_He always has to play the hero, doesn't he?_

“Coming in for a _daring rescue_ with no backup… yep, typical Keith,” Pidge remarked.  “What would've happened if _you_ got caught too?”

“Tch, hey, I _didn't,_ did I?” Keith challenged.  “I had things handled.”

Keith retraced his steps, following the broken robot parts that littered the hallways.  He had absolutely no desire to stick around any longer than necessary; now that he had Pidge with him, the last thing he needed was more fighting to deal with.  Pidge hung onto his shoulder, doing her best to stay alert for enemies, but thankfully they encountered no resistance on the way back to the Red Lion.  Red obligingly crouched down and opened her mouth as they approached.  

“Thanks, girl,” Pidge said to the lion, patting the metal affectionately as they walked up into the cockpit.  

Keith put her down on the floor next to the pilot seat. “You’ll have to hold onto the side since you can't stand.”

“Oh, you aren't going to let me sit on your lap?” she teased.  “The floor is cold!”

“How could I possibly fly the lion with a distraction like that…” Keith muttered to himself, as he strapped himself in.  Pidge smirked but didn't say anything, leaning against the seat.  Cold and sore as she was, the exhaustion was still catching up with her.   _So tired…_

Keith tapped the controls.“Ok, Red.  Let’s get out of here.”  

 

 


End file.
